Yokawa Haikatzu
"We feeled our dreams to be more successful than others we used to be, but the time had begun for a new-era.." Shikage-Yokawa, founder of Yokawa Haikatzu The''' Yokawa Haikatzu (also known as '''The New Yokawan Movement '''or '''Yokawa Cyber Cult) is a corrupted military organization that turns into an organized crime group and serves as the main antagonist in Cyber Hero: Heroes of Freedom and a secondary antagonist in Cyber Hero: Future Strike as an associate group of CHRONOS. Background The Yokawa Haikatzu was used to be a military organization who was allied by the government in Cyber Tokyo before they turned into a cult who threatens the entire world. After SKY was formed into a new military organization globally, they turn corrupted and became an enemy of the government. They disobeyed any laws from the government instead they just obey the law that was given by the Misoans. It was founded by it's original owner Shikage-Yokawa and his cousin Hizake-Haikatzu. Ownership *Shikage-Yokawa (Original owner before Yokawa Haikatzu was found) *Kraske-Enigma (Former Misoan member who helped to establish the foundation, deceased) *Vlind-Bliege (Bliege Corporation CEO and a Commander-in-Chief of Yokawa Haikatzu paramilitary forces, deceased) *Dr. Hizake-Haikatzu (Chief scientist of the Bliege Corporation) *Saitou-Yokawa (Commander-in-chief and associate leader with CHRONOS) *Misaka-Haikatzu (Second lieutenant) Known Associate Members Paramilitary Forces *Bladelock *Ideki-Shida *Harumi-Hashida *Lieutenant Tanaka *Vigilante Cyber (Leader of a sub-group known as Yokawa Vigilantes) Anti-Civilian Special Forces *Azusa (Incarcerated) *Miaki-Hara (Deceased, but she only appears in the Japanese dub version) *Mizokawa (Appears only in the US and European dub version) *Sazaki (Deceased) *Hikkaru Experimental Units *Decypher Guy *Cyber Hunter III *Gal-A700 (Designed and bought by the Neo-Kawa) *Yokawan Proto Soldier *Yokawan Super Soldier *Virus Cyber (Bought by the Purple Dragon Army) Former Members *Yuna-Sakurizaki (Reformed) Trivia *In the Japanese version of Cyber Hero: Heroes of Freedom, they uses any anime pictures of Misaki Suzuhara as their cultural leader. However, in the US and International versions, all the pictures of Misaki has been removed for legal reasons. *They targeted innocents who ignore their laws, being allies with the SKY, and fighting against their cult leader. *The Yokawa Haikatzu has a network that are connected to any different locations in Cyber Tokyo which they dealed with some illegal works such as hacking, media piracy, and cyber corruption. *The name is referenced to Tekken's Mishima Zaibatsu. *The organization's name was formed by it's founder and his cousin. *All of the cybernoids who associated in this organization are actually civilian cybernoids that was corrupted by Shikage. *The Yokawa Haikatzu is actually a parody of North Korean People's Army. **Both there color scheme are red and blue. **Both have similar traits and laws. **They both imprison and execute people who never obey their laws and limitatons. **They both have the least powerful army. *The Yokawa Haikatzu's original perfection are located in Kanagawa, Japan until the Cyber Tokyo government removed their power. *Some of their members are shouting "YOKAWA YA HAEBA!" when they beat their enemies is actually a victorious warcry for the Yokawa Haikatzu. However, it was renamed into "LONG LIVE YOKAWA!" in the US and International versions (Except in France) to avoid any possible references to terrorism. The English translation of this warcry means "Yokawa is Glorious!". * Category:Groups Category:Villainous Groups Category:CHRONOS Associated Group